


Kevin x Stuart «Spending a night with you»

by 3CherryGirl8



Series: Shipping fanfics [4]
Category: Despicable Me (Movies), Minions (2015)
Genre: 3CherryGirl8, Gay Male Character, Gay Moment, I blame DeviantArt, I don't know what you should expect, I don't remember myself being that dirty, I had forgot I wrote this, I ship these two since I was 12, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi, family friendly and 13+ moment, from a children's movie, gay kiss, mild dirty moement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CherryGirl8/pseuds/3CherryGirl8
Summary: This fic takes place after the events of the Minions movie. Stuart realizes he has feelings for Kevin, but he knows he shouldn't confess them. The rest will talk by itself.
Relationships: Bob the Minion/Kevin the Minion, Felonius Gru/The Minions, Kevin the Minion/Stuart the Minion, Stuart the Minion/Other(s)
Series: Shipping fanfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080281
Kudos: 6





	Kevin x Stuart «Spending a night with you»

**Author's Note:**

> **When I was on the "Despicable me" fandom, back in 2015 with 2016, I shipped these two, and I still ship them until now. For a 12-year-old kid, I shipped gay stuff... I had the idea of them kissing since then, but I never wrote a fanfiction about it. This fic was recommended by my friend. She was like: "If you ship them that much, why don't you write a fic? I will help you with the yaoi thing" etc. It was written in December of 2017. The time I had just entered the DN fandom. So... Yeah XDDDD Here's the results.**

They say you can't be a hero when you don't have superpowers, but they're wrong. A true hero is considered by the power of his heart and mind, and not the power of his muscles. The three little cute creatures, Kevin Stuart and Bob this well, and that's why they made this long journey to find the most suitable evil person to serve him. In the end, they found him. He was mischievous, he was egregious, he was as villainous as they wanted! He was... Despicable!  
-  
-  
-  
When they arrived home, Gru parked that huge vehicle which looked like an airplane in his garage and let all the yellow creatures get off the vehicle. He was excited he could have his own minions, but there was only one problem: He didn't know in which part of his house should put them to work and to sleep. He couldn't keep it secret for too long. His mother would soon find them out. And what an 8-year-old child can do to keep a secret?

"Everyone, stay where you are. I'm gonna check if my mother's home," he said and slightly got off the "airplane" to check the house. All the minions looked at him hushing to each other. They didn't wait for too long, though. Even five minutes didn't pass, and then the little boy came back to inform them. 

"It's safe! You can enter the house. My mom's on the work" He said relieved hoping his mother won't return from work soon. 

All the yellow creatures, started running to the house, having that feeling of excitement they didn't have for too long. That feeling of being safe, to have a home, food to eat, and an evil person to serve! They missed that feeling, so when they entered the house, they started exploring it. Some of them were casually exploring the house. Others were breaking things. Gru tried to stop them. 

"Don't touch it! My mom's gonna find out!" He told them. 

They didn't listen to him. The quiet minions understood his words and tried to make the naughty minions stop. This kept for about ten minutes until finally, Gru's mom returned from work. Gru and minions though didn't have time to clean all this mess. 

They heard the key entering the hole of the door. All minions tried to find someplace to hide, but they were so many of them! Where should they be hiding? 

"Gru? What are all these noises? Did you invited your friends to our house or something?" She asked. 

"No, mom, am just-" 

He didn't have time to answer, when she opened the door and faced some broken stuff, and scared yellow cute creatures trying to find where they should hide. The woman didn't get mad at all. 

"Could you please be a sweet boy and tell me what's this all about?" She asked. 

"Um, mom... These are my new friends. Or more like... My minions" 

"Si, minions!" Kevin added. 

"Bello!" Stuart greeted her. 

"And what kind of creatures they are?" 

"I don't know... They just look like pills. Yellow pills. Do you remember when I told you I want to go to the moon when I grow up? Well, these will be my servers not just in work, but in home too" He explained. 

"Can I keep them please?" He asked trying to sound cute. 

"I don't know, dear... We don't have such a big house and... Um" 

"Please! They have no else to go! Am their only hope!" The child begged while he wanted to laugh deep down. 

"You're just like your father! Nobody can disagree with you!" She sighed. 

"Alright, you can keep them. Our house is already big enough. How many are they?" 

"Around 90 I guess" Gru randomly selected a number. 

"Keep them, then. Put them on the warehouse" 

Minions followed their new master on the warehouse, relieved they finally found a home, and everything they wished all this time. Some of them were even crying from happiness, but they weren't sobbing. Tears just rolled down their cheeks.

The warehouse didn't seem like a warehouse. It was more like... A hotel! Every room was big enough for every minion to have his own room, and Gru moved the old stuff away, so there can be a little space for them. At least for right now. 

"This is your own personal space now. I will soon find a place for you to work, but food and sleep is more important" 

********  
********

Later that night, Kevin was gazing on the balcony upon the sky which was full of stars. Not even a cloud dared to cover that beautiful sight, which looked like a painting. Not a single car passed. Which makes sense, since it was around 12 to 12:30 at night. But with this deadly silence that prevailed, he listened carefully to this peaceful and absolute silence. He felt the cool night air blowing in his face and his breathing like a roaring. 

"Kevin?" 

The oldest minion turned and looked at the source of the sound. It was from Stuart. The one-eyed minion. 

"Stuart? What are you doing up there? It's already too late to be awake. Can't you sleep" He asked. Maybe it was the first in all these years of his existence that spoke English. Although minions could speak every language of the world. 

"Well... Nope. I think it's because of all of this travel and the intensity of the day... And so on. They must have tired me out or something like that"

"I see... I'll keep you some company for a while if you want me too" 

Stuart blushed due to that statement. 

"No.. Um... It's fine! Honestly!" 

Kevin somehow found out what Stuart was thinking. He was now the leader of Minions after all. And he felt obliged to know what other Minions felt and what they thought. 

"Stuart, if there's something that concerns you, you can tell it to me directly. You don't need to worry about my reaction. I won't be angry" He spoke calmly and put his hand on Stuart's shoulder to show support. 

The other Minion felt his face turning even redder and his heart rate increasing. No, he didn't felt that way! He absolutely didn't! Kevin wouldn't be happy about that! 

"It's fine, Kevin. Thank you. I'll just keep you some company" 

"Are you sure you're not concerned about something?" 

"Yes, totally!" Stuart tried to control his words. 

"Okay, as you want. If you ever change your mind you can tell me" 

_Kevin is my best friend for a while now. And he's also the leader of Minions. There is a reason why he's the leader though. He's the bravest, and the most fearless. He never showed feeling fear to anyone. That's why all the Minions have him as their role model. They admire his actions. I do admire him too. But... I don't know. If I confessed my feelings to him, would he be happy? I don't think so... It will most likely turn to be an awkward moment. He wouldn't see me as his best friend anymore_ He thought. 

"You know, Stuart... from this we've been through together, the history, our adventure... Everything! I get it now. I get it what is our purpose in life. Our purpose as exotic creatures, pill-like creatures, and as inhabitants of this planet, is not only to serve our boss but also love. I mean, all of us are boys. All of the Minions. We're 95 in total. And we don't have one female Minion or two" 

"I still don't get you" Stuart said. 

"I mean, we should find our significant other, Stuart. Are we supposed to fall in love with humans? Can Minions fall in love with humans? We don't know" 

The one-eyed Minion stayed quiet for a while. 

"So, what's your conclusion?" 

"That love is important for everyone. Even us, Stuart. There's no right thing in love. Not in a man or a woman, not between two women, not even between two men. Love is still love" Kevin smiled while pronounced these words. Stuart thought he saw him flushing a little. 

"Well, should I tell it to you?" He asked. 

"What?" 

The one-eyed Minion created a huge silence between them. He wanted to make sure he wouldn't say anything foolish. 

"That I... Looooooooooooove. You!" He giggled at the end of the sentence. 

Kevin looked at him questioned. What does he mean by that? "Don't shout. Everyone's sleeping" He replied instead. 

"Oh, yes! I did! Sorry... Kevin, I didn't mean to but... Yes. You just heard what I said. Don't make me repeat it" 

"It didn't bother me, Stuart. We're best friends for a very while now. For over ten years. I mean... Makes, sense, right?" 

"So... You're not mad?" 

Kevin giggled. "Mad? Why should I get mad in such a cute confession?" 

"C-c-cute??" Stuart blushed. "But, Kevin, I didn't-" 

The older Minion wrapped him around his arms and held him tightly close to his chest. He knew Stuart wouldn't feel comfortable after this conversation, so he would definitely seek a hug. After all, he already had hidden his true feelings too. He wanted him to know he was already in love, as much as Stuart was. As for Stuart, he suddenly started feeling more comfortable in Kevin's arms. His old friend, and now... Partner. -or that's what he thought at least- 

In fact, he felt safe. He felt like someone was protecting him. Like his big brother. Because Kevin in Stuart's eyes seemed like a big brother or a hero! Because he was and he will always be the hero of all the Minions! He will always be there and protect them like a big brother.

Stuart held Kevin's cheeks, so he can interact with him closer. One step closer, and then he would have the chance to interchange their mouths. His lips... He definitely wanted to taste Kevin's lips. This wouldn't be the first, but it wouldn't be the last time either! He just... He just wished for it! 

Their lips slid over each other smoothly, to feel this strong moment of the night! They smacked! The sound of the couple coming closer to each other, because both of their lips were warm, soft, and wet. It was a historic moment both for Stuart and Kevin! 

"Kevin..." 

"Shh... Say no more. It's our own moment now! Our own moments together!"


End file.
